Plano de voo
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Aioros acaba de receber a sua armadura. E é lógico que a primeira coisa que ele deseja fazer é... usar as asas! História escrita para o Coculto.


**Plano de voo**

* * *

_História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

Aquele era o dia. Como ele o ansiara! Aioros desceu correndo as escadarias das Doze casas como um moleque alucinado, ainda que fosse considerado pelos cavaleiros um rapaz bem ajuizado. Mas como não ficar animado com tamanha novidade? Nas suas costas, a armadura de ouro batia e rebatia de acordo com os passos festivos.

"Sim! Eu consegui! Eu consegui!"

Quem poderia imaginar que ele, aos seus catorze anos, sem nunca ter vestido armadura alguma, fosse logo indicado para a categoria ouro? Ele com certeza devia ser um dos cavaleiros de ouro mais jovens que o Santuário já abrigara.

Na base da montanha, seu irmão, sentado sobre uma coluna caída, balançava os pés, olhando para o chão. Embora parecesse entediado, não ousava sair daquele lugar, por ordem de Aioros. No ano passado, seus pais, servos leais do Santuário, tinham morrido em um acidente, fazendo com que o pequeno Aioria, que costumava ser tão irrequieto, se tornasse um menino tímido e calado.

"Aioria! Eu consegui! Eu consegui!"

"Mano?"

"Olha, Aioria! Uma armadura de ouro! Eu sabia que tinha ido bem no teste, mas não imaginei que o mestre me daria uma armadura de ouro! Era exatamente a que eu queria. Não é legal?"

Antes que conseguisse responder, Aioria foi erguido do chão pelos braços do irmão e agora rodopiava no ar feito uma bola de arremesso. Às vezes, pensava que era uma espécie de bicho de pelúcia de Aioros, a ser carregado para lá e para cá, quase que como um adorno. Mas não se importava: enquanto seu irmão estivesse por perto, o mundo fazia sentido.

"É legal, mano..."

"Mas que voz mais desanimada é a sua, Aioria? Você não vê? Eu consegui a armadura de Sagitário! De Sagitário!"

"Sim... Sagitário..."

"Não, você não está entendendo! Olha que legal, Aioria! A armadura de Sagitário possui um arco muito legal. E mais: tem asas! Asas!"

"É?", respondeu o irmão, tentando compreender a empolgação de Aioros.

"Sim! E asas servem para o quê? Lógico, voar! Eu posso voar! Venha, Aioria, vamos testar, venha! Vamos chamar o Shura também. Suba aí!"

Era estranho sentar-se em cima da urna da armadura. Mais do que aquilo, Aioria reconhecia que seu irmão era mesmo muito forte para carregá-lo junto com aquela pesada armadura, como se não fossem nada. No entanto, algo não parecia bem. Era instinto? Em algum lugar na mente de Aioria, o ambicioso plano de seu irmão não o animava. Seria intuição?

Shura estava no campo de treino, praticando. Há pouco tempo, tinha aprendido a usar a Excalibur, e agora passava quase o dia inteiro refinando a técnica. Mesmo que os cavaleiros viessem interrompê-lo, recusava-se a parar. Contudo, para Aioros, que era como um irmão mais velho, fazia qualquer coisa. Quando o viu, parou de treinar e enxugou o suor.

"Eu consegui, Shura! Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário!"

"Meus parabéns", respondeu o amigo, sorrindo. "Agora você tem que se acostumar com ela, não?"

"Acostumar? Que acostumar o quê! Eu vou é voar com ela! Eu vim te chamar pra me ver voar. Eu posso te dar uma carona por aí."

"É? Mas o meu mestre me contou que ele demorou uns três meses para se acostumar com a armadura dele."

"Ah, eu me acostumo enquanto voo. Venha, vamos procurar um lugar alto para voar. Acho que dá pra fazermos isso da casa de Câncer."

"Espera, você quer ir até as Doze Casas? Aioria e eu não podemos entrar."

"Ué, vocês podem se eu der permissão, esqueceu? O próprio mestre Shion me explicou isso. Venham, vamos lá!"

"Será que o mestre Shion estava são quando te deu a armadura, Aioros?"

"Ei, ele estava sim! Está duvidando do teu melhor amigo, é? Vamos logo, Shura!"

"Ok, ok..."

Com um suspiro, Shura seguiu-o. Às vezes pensava que Aioros um dia seria punido por ser tão agitado e por ter as ideias mais loucas no Santuário. Ainda se lembrava de como o seu melhor amigo quase morrera ao saltar de um precipício, logo depois de despertar o cosmos, achando que tinha ganhado a capacidade de voar feito o Superman. Apesar de suas loucuras, mestre Shion tinha um apreço tão grande por ele que não se importava com suas molecagens. Mas levar os amigos até as sagradas Doze Casas para brincar com uma armadura de ouro? 

* * *

Eles veriam só. Aioros olhou com orgulho para a armadura. Ela não era pesada e nem um pouco desconfortável. Na verdade, sentia-se bem com o cosmos agradável emitido por ela. Da encosta da casa de Câncer, podia ver as casas dos cavaleiros e os campos de treino privados, que agora ele também podia usar. Seriam um local de pouso perfeito.

"Shura, cuida do Aioria!"

"Ah."

"Observem!"

Aioros atirou-se no ar e esticou as asas de Sagitário, crente que seria o mais novo companheiro dos falcões que sobrevoavam o Santuário. Já podia se imaginar patinando no céu, tomando correntes de ar e brincando com os passarinhos que cruzassem o seu caminho. Tudo por causa daquelas asas. Abriu os olhos, sorrindo, e percebeu que realizava uma brusca curva na direção do solo. Ouviu Aioria gritar "mano!" lá do alto.

As asas não estavam mais esticadas, pois a resistência do ar as vencera. Tentou abri-las de novo, mas foi inútil. Caiu de cabeça feito um foguete na base da montanha, assustando um cavaleiro de prata.

"Um... cavaleiro de ouro?"

A armadura de ouro era de fato uma boa proteção. Aioros sentou-se no chão, segurando a cabeça dolorida.

"Aaai... Droga, qual foi o problema...?"

"Ei. Ah... senhor...?"

Aioros já tinha visto aquele cavaleiro circulando pelo Santuário, mas nunca conversara com ele. Sorriu e deu um aceno.

"Oi!"

"Ah... Eu não sabia que o posto de cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário estava ocupado."

"Ah, é! Eu ganhei a armadura hoje! Meu nome é Aioros!"

"Hum... sim, senhor Aioros. Mas... Eu posso perguntar o que estava fazendo, senhor?"

"É que eu quero voar com essas asas!"

"Sim... Mas... Perdoe a minha ousadia, mas não seria melhor se o senhor se acostumasse com a armadura primeiro?"

"Nah, eu me acostumo com o tempo. Vou tentar de novo!"

Aioros levantou-se e saiu correndo na direção da casa de Áries para tentar mais uma vez. Só tinha se dado conta de que fora tratado como um superior pelo cavaleiro de prata lá pela casa de Touro. Até então, por ter vivido como um simples aprendiz, era tratado como um moleque pelos cavaleiros. Mas isso era só um detalhe. O legal de ser cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário era ter aquelas ótimas asas e poder voar por todo o Santuário. Logo ele seria chamado de cavaleiro de águia! Pobre cavaleiro de Águia, por ter seu título roubado por outro. O garoto pensava nisso, quando teve a atenção chamada por Shura.

"Sabe, nós devíamos tentar de um lugar mais baixo. Pelo menos até que você aprenda a usar essas coisas. Vamos descer, Aioros."

"Casa de Gêmeos? Ok!"

"Ahn... Na verdade eu estava pensando em algo como... metade da escadaria para a casa de Áries?"

"Hein? Aí eu nem vou saber se estarei voando ou pulando, Shura!"

"Se você se mantiver no ar, vai estar voando. Se não, vai cair de forma segura, e não se estatelando em algum lugar."

"Ah, que sem graça! É exatamente por eu poder me machucar que eu vou aprender a usar as asas mais rápido. Se eu for de forma segura, nunca vou conseguir. Meu mestre sempre me ensinou assim!"

"Seu mestre... parece ser adepto do tratamento de choque. Mas não precisa fazer como ele, né? Não concorda, Aioria?"

"Que nada! O Aioria vai concordar comigo, não é, maninho?"

Os olhares fulminantes fizeram o pequeno Aioria diminuir ainda mais. O pequeno olhou para um, para outro e depois para o chão. Shura agachou-se ao lado dele.

"Ei, Aioria! Se você concordar comigo, depois eu te levo pra passear na cidade."

"Espera aí! Você está subornando o meu irmão!", brigou Aioros. "Aioria, não escute o Shura! Eu te levo para passear no zoológico depois!"

"Ei! Não fale de mim se é pra subornar o Aioria também!"

"Eu não sou sujo como você! Eu sempre levo o meu maninho para passear!"

"Mas sou eu que fico de babá dele sempre que você está treinando!"

"Nem vem! Você larga ele lá no meio do campo de treino! O coitadinho teve que aprender a usar o cosmos sozinho para não morrer no meio dos outros discípulos! Ele só está vivo porque ele tem o meu sangue nas veias!"

"Não, eu ensinei para que ele não se machucasse!"

"Mentira! Ele aprendeu sozinho porque ele é o meu maninho!"

"Vamos decidir por ele! Aioria, como você aprendeu a usar o cosmos?"

"É! Diga para ele que você aprendeu sozinho porque tem o meu sangue!"

Aioria diminuiu ainda mais de tamanho. Selou a boca e decidiu não falar mais nada. Aioros conhecia bem aquela cara: seu irmãozinho estava bravo.

"Olha só o que você fez! Deixou o meu maninho bravo!"

"Eu? É você e sua ideia maluca de querer voar. Quer saber de uma coisa? Pule do lugar que quiser. Não estou nem aí se você se matar nessa loucura de querer voar!"

"Legal! Então vamos para a casa de Sagitário!"

"Sagit... quê?!"

"Lá dá pra ter uma boa visão."

"Só se for da sua morte!"

"Que nada. Eu já descobri como usar essas asas."

"Er... Não seria melhor testar de novo? Pode ser da casa de Gêmeos..."

"Ué, você não disse que não estava nem aí para mim?"

"Eu não falei sério, Aioros! Eu sou teu melhor amigo!"

"Ok, ok. Então vamos pra casa de Gêmeos. Vamos, Aioria!"

Aioros colocou o irmãozinho sobre os ombros e saiu correndo, alegremente. Shura soltou um longo suspiro e seguiu-os. 

* * *

O grande plano de Aioros era simplesmente bater as asas. Afinal, ao decolar, os pássaros batiam as asas com velocidade. Então só precisava mover aquelas asas bem rápido para levantar voo! Shura insistiu que era melhor treinar antes, mas Aioros estava confiante: ele tinha conseguido mexer suas asas na última tentativa. Por que não haveria de dar certo agora?

Agora daria certo. Oh, sim, daria! Logo ele seria o mais novo amigo dos pássaros. Tomou distância da beira do penhasco, correu e saltou com força, batendo as asas. Tinha de mantê-las em movimento. Mas como era difícil movê-las rápido! Queimou o cosmos e concentrou-se nas batidas, olhando para trás.

Era muito estranho. As asas se moviam, mas elas impulsionavam muito pouco ar. Talvez por isso que...

"Aaaaai! O que está fazendo seu... você?! Quero dizer... senhor!"

Aioros saiu de cima do mesmo cavaleiro de prata, que parecia mais do que furioso. Contudo, por ser de uma categoria inferior, ainda tentava tratá-lo de forma educada.

"Senhor, por favor, olhe pode onde ca... er... pousa. Isto é um campo de treino, há cavaleiros treinando por aqui."

"Ah, foi mal aí", desculpou-se o rapaz, rindo. "Obrigado por amortecer a minha queda."

"Ainda está tentando voar?"

"Sim! Mas estou quase conseguindo!"

"Hum. Eu vou parar meu treino. Voc... O senhor precisa de espaço para fazer suas idi... coisas."

"Até depois!"

Até retornar à casa de Gêmeos, já tinha montado um novo plano. Shura fitou-o preocupado, mas Aioros garantiu que só estava com uns arranhões. Ao fazer um cafuné no irmãozinho, disse:

"Eu já sei por que não consigo voar."

"Ah, finalmente!", exclamou Shura. "Mas depois que você se acostumar direito, você..."

"Eu preciso de asas mais longas."

"Quê?! Aioros! Não pode ser tão idiota!"

"Eu? Idiota? Eu não sou lá o cara mais inteligente do mundo, mas também não sou um idiota. Olha, eu tenho uma ideia infalível. Vou alongar as asas de Sagitário com bambus e um pouco de tecido. Assim, quando eu bater as asas, terei mais impulso e voarei com perfeição!"

"Algo me diz que isso não vai dar certo", resmungou Shura. "Vamos para a casa de Touro? Eu ainda acho que aqui é muito alto..."

"Que nada! Se for mais baixo, eu fico tranquilo e não aprendo."

"Eu preciso conversar com o seu mestre para que ele repense o método..."

"Não tem nada de errado com o método! Olha, eu não vou mais precisar do meu velho lençol do dormitório. Vamos usá-lo para fazer asas perfeitas! Vamos!"

"Isso não vai dar certo, Aioros, eu estou falando que... Tsc, você não vai me escutar mesmo..."

"Eu posso ajudar a fazer?", perguntou Aioria, interessado na brincadeira.

"É claro, maninho! Olha aí, Shura! Isso sim é cooperação!"

"Hum."

"Nós vamos fazer as melhores asas que esse Santuário já viu e então... eu serei o único cavaleiro voador de todo o Santuário! Então levarei vocês para passear por aí. Vamos, vai ser legal!"

Shura soltou outro longo suspiro.

"Que horas são...? Esse dia não vai acabar nunca?" 

* * *

"Contemplem! As asas de Sagitário!", gritou Aioros, da beira do penhasco. "Vocês presenciarão o mais incrível voo da humanidade!"

"Eu não duvido", comentou Shura, em voz baixa. Apenas Aioria o ouviu.

A improvisada armação com lençol velho e já meio furado não inspirava muita confiança. No entanto, Aioros parecia confiante com aquelas coisas amarradas em sua sagrada armadura. Olhou para o céu com determinação, sorrindo para os pássaros que por lá plainavam. Desde menino, ele sempre sonhara em ter asas para fazer-lhes companhia. Queria voar, não protegido em aviões, mas com o vento a bater-lhe no rosto, atravessando nuvens, plainando nas correntes de ar.

"Esperem por mim, amigos. Logo estarei com vocês!"

Jogou-se novamente no ar, batendo as enormes asas de pano. Nas primeiras batidas, sentiu uma maior quantidade de ar impulsionado. Contudo, quando o seu cosmos queimou, notou que o lençol começou a pegar fogo. Não sabia que o calor de seu cosmos era tão intenso! Olhou para baixo e percebeu que despencaria mais uma vez.

Tentou, com todas as forças, bater as asas e diminuir a velocidade da queda. Mesmo assim, acabou se espatifando no chão, em frente ao cavaleiro de prata, que tranquilamente bebia um cantil.

"Ah, eu devia imaginar que era o senhor gritando lá de cima", comentou ele, sorrindo. "E então? Vai desistir?"

Ao ouvir a palavra desistir, Aioros levantou-se, animado.

"Desistir? Ora, só vou desistir depois de tentar tudo que puder."

"Eu já disse. O senhor precisa se acostumar com a armadura antes. Essas coisas levam tempo. Ou vai me dizer que, só porque é um cavaleiro de ouro, não precisa de um período de adaptação?"

O tom zombeteiro só fez Aioros querer voar ainda mais. Sorriu e disse:

"Então que tal uma aposta? Eu vou pular lá da casa de Sagitário! E vou chegar aqui tão suave quanto uma pena!"

"Casa de Sagitário?!", repetiu o cavaleiro, surpreso. "Está louco? Quer se matar? Você não vai conseguir, moleque!"

"Pois fique olhando!"

Voltou para as Doze Casas, cheio de determinação. Aquela história de saltar de um lugar seguro nunca daria certo! Se ele quisesse voar, teria de ser de um lugar arriscado. Fora assim que aprendera seus principais ataques e se tornara um cavaleiro de ouro.

Shura parecia mais preocupado.

"Você está bem, Aioros?!"

"Ah, sim, sim! Realmente, é muito difícil voar."

"Vai tentar o que agora?"

"Hum... Sabe, estou pensando em deixar pra depois. Né, afinal agora eu sou o cavaleiro de Sagitário. Tenho trabalho para fazer, como guardar a minha casa."

"Hein? Mas você vai desistir tão fácil?"

"É, né? Acho que eu estou crescendo. Shura, Aioria, voltem pros dormitórios! Tenho trabalho a fazer na casa de Sagitário!"

"Como é?"

"Até mais!"

Shura sentiu Aioria apertar sua mão com mais força. Sorriu-lhe.

"Eu sei. Ele está aprontando uma loucura. Mas não se preocupe, Aioria. Eu vou impedir esse cabeça oca. Suba!"

Assim que Aioria se ajeitou em suas costas, Shura foi atrás do amigo, desesperado para impedir seu salto suicida. Apesar de o amigo ser sério quando se tratava de trabalho, nas horas, vagas pensava nas piores loucuras. Não se surpreenderia até se Aioros morresse numa daquelas molequices.

Não podia permitir que ele se atirasse da casa de Sagitário. Por mais forte que fosse, Aioros não sobreviveria a uma queda daquelas! Subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde, utilizando o cosmos. Não era tão rápido quanto o amigo, mas esperava que fosse o suficiente. Leão. Virgem. Libra. Escorpião. Suportando a dor no baço, Shura não parou quando alcançou Sagitário, já sem ar. Correu feito louco até encontrá-lo, pronto para saltar.

"Mano!"

Aioria saiu de suas costas e correu, queimando o cosmos. Aioros já saltava quando viu o irmão jogar-se aos seus braços. Virou-se de costas e segurou o caçula, surpreso.

"Aioria, não!"

Aioros pensou em jogá-lo para cima, mas era tarde demais. Não era para ser daquele jeito! Aioria parecia prestes a chorar de medo, mas abriu os olhos, furioso.

"Mano idiota!"

Só então Aioros se deu conta. Sorriu para o caçula e queimou o cosmos, o mais forte que pôde. Aquela não era mais uma tentativa. Se não voasse, Aioria se machucaria. Concentrou todo o poder nas asas e rezou para tudo acabar bem. Se não conseguisse, teria de usar o próprio corpo para proteger Aioria do impacto. Não sabia se a armadura aguentaria, mas não se importava com a própria segurança. Fechou os olhos e abraçou o irmão com força.

Sentiu um puxão para cima, como se alguém o segurasse. Abriu os olhos, quase sem fôlego, e viu-se plainando sobre o campo de treino. As asas, abertas e bem firmes, salvavam-nos da morte certa. Lá embaixo, o cavaleiro de prata corria e acenava.

"Não vá pra frente, Sagitário!"

À frente havia outra encosta, bastante íngreme. De fato, se ele fosse para lá, Aioria acabaria machucado. Mas Aioros não podia controlar a direção. A única forma de impedir o acidente era...

Ordenou que as asas fechassem. Virou-se de costas para o chão a fim de manter Aioria no lado de cima. A gravidade puxou-os na direção do campo de treino. O cavaleiro de prata se posicionava lá embaixo. Aioros notou que ele estava perto e jogou Aioria para os seus braços.

"Proteja ele!"

O choque foi direto na nuca. Aioros imediatamente perdeu os sentidos. 

* * *

Ainda estava no campo de treino quando despertou. Já era noite, o que significava que passara um bom tempo desacordado. Havia quatro cabeças sobre ele: Shura, Aioria, o cavaleiro de prata e o mestre Shion. Aioria saltou sobre ele, chorando e dando-lhe socos.

"Seu idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!"

"Ah... sim... desculpe..."

Seu irmão estava bem. Então tudo estava bem.

"Sagitário, o que pensa que estava fazendo?", perguntou o mestre Shion.

"Eu? Estava tentando voar, mestre."

"Saltando da casa de Sagitário? Athena não lhe deu juízo não?"

"Você teve sorte", disse o cavaleiro de prata. "O mestre nos contou que sua armadura não te possibilita voar, Sagitário."

"Não?"

"Não. Na verdade, as asas são ruins até para plainar. Elas só servem como um escudo. Você teve sorte de sair vivo."

"Mas... ouvi dizer que o cavaleiro de Sagitário da Guerra Santa passada voava."

"É que a armadura dele era diferente da sua na época", explicou Shion. "Eu diminuí as asas para reforçar a defesa da armadura. Devia ter perguntado para mim antes!"

"Quer dizer então... que tudo o que fiz foi inútil?"

"Você quase se matou quando podia ter feito uma simples pergunta", respondeu o mestre, com um suspiro. "Ah, rapaz... Pare de fazer bobagens e trate sua armadura com mais respeito. Ela tem vida, sabia? Venha, levante-se."

"Ah..."

Aioros deu a mão para Shion e levantou-se. Foi quando viu o enrugado rosto fazer uma cara de surpresa.

"O que foi, mestre?"

"Ah, nada de mais", sorriu Shion. "É que eu fiquei surpreso. Apesar de ter sido tão judiada, a armadura de Sagitário está contente. Percebo que ela está satisfeita com seu novo mestre."

"Comigo? Por quê?"

"Quem sabe...? As armaduras também têm sentimentos. Talvez Sagitário tenha se divertido hoje."

"É mesmo? Rá, isso ótimo! Na próxima, vou fazer com que ela até ria!"

"Não haverá uma próxima tão cedo. Desta vez, você não sairá impune. As Doze Casas não são um playground, Sagitário. Para aprender a respeitar o nosso local sagrado, quero que lave toda a escadaria."

"Da minha casa, né? Pode deixar."

"Não. Das Doze Casas."

"Das... espere aí, mestre! De todas as casas?! Eu não vou terminar nesta vida! Eu posso só varrer, que tal?"

"Não. Água, sabão, escova. Pode começar hoje mesmo."

"Você só pode estar brincando!"

"Não. Ah, aproveite e lave o interior e o exterior das casas. Elas estão sujas."

"Não aumente mais a minha punição! Eu juro que entendi o meu erro!"

"Ah, e não se esqueça de vestir a sua armadura enquanto faz isso. Você precisa se acostumar com ela antes de fazer outras loucuras. Seu mestre não te ensinou isso? Tsc tsc tsc..."

"Mas mestre...!"

"Nada de mas. Aioros, você é pior do que o Mu, sabia? Um verdadeiro cavaleiro deve ser sábio. Mas você está agindo feito um idiota!"

"É?"

"Sim."

Aioros pensou um pouco e respondeu, sorrindo.

"Eu gosto de ser um idiota."

Shion escondeu um sorriso e suspirou.

"Lave tudo muito bem."

Aioros não precisava ver o sorriso de Shion. Ele sabia que o grande mestre do Santuário era um homem generoso. Olhou para Shura:

"Lavar as escadas vai levar muito tempo. Shura, você pode me arranjar uma daquelas mangueiras de bombeiros para lavar as escadas? Lavaremos até a sala do mestre com ela. Basta misturar uma caixa de sabão ao reservatório de água e depois enxaguar tudo a uma alta pressão."

"Você está louco? O mestre te deu uma punição exatamente para parar com essas loucuras!"

"Não é loucura não, chama-se inovação! Ah! Já sei! Se eu colocar um reservatório de água nas costas da armadura com uma mangueira de bombeiro, posso voar com a força do impulso. É isso aí. Eu vou testar isso assim que lavarmos as escadas! Vai ser bem rápido com essa mangueira."

"Espere. A punição foi só para você. Eu não vou lavar nada."

"Eu pensei que fosse o meu melhor amigo!"

"Eu sou! Mas me deixe de fora dessa punição louca!"

"Ah, que é isso. Vai ser divertido! Vamos, Shura! Vamos, Aioria!"

Shura soltou um longo, cansado suspiro. Onde o mestre estava com a cabeça ao escolher Aioros para o cargo de cavaleiro de ouro? E o pior... havia um rumor de que seu amigo era candidato para ser o próximo mestre do Santuário... Só de imaginar o que Aioros faria no alto cargo, Shura tinha calafrios.

Olhou rapidamente para baixo e viu um grupo de servos construindo uma estrutura de madeira. Talvez, se usassem aquela estrutura para fazer asas... não! Não podia ser contaminado pela mente de Aioros! Shura tratou de deletar quaisquer ideias doidas da cabeça, antes de seguir seu melhor amigo, como sempre fazia.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
